User blog:SaenihpNnylf/On The Flip Side Chapter 4
This was a sweet chapter. I like this chapter. October 29th 1957, I doubt that I'm not going to lie, I'm having a lot of trouble trying to make any sense of the stuff that went down today. I'll try to explain it to you as best I can, Journal but I doubt any of it will make sense. I guess I might as well start from the beginning. The first soldier I encountered put up quite the fight which I should expect but it made me question some of the other encounters I've had since I've been on my own. For the most part, the kills were fairly easy, they barely put up a fight at all even though most of them were armed. I guess I never really had the chance to mull of this fact but now that I had. It doesn't only make me feel extremely confused but rather sick on whether it was necessary to kill them. Even after that one, I was banged up but not as bad as it could be. Not as bad as he came out and I hadn't even thought much about it until I'm writing this now. That was far from the weirdest thing that happened, not even remotely close. I found a child shortly after that. A toddler even. I hadn't really thought of tigers being young but in hindsight, I knew they must have started somewhere. What was someone so young doing in the middle of a war zone like this? It's not safe out here. I made my way over to the child. I wasn't going to kill him. Of course I wasn't going to kill him. I'm not a baby killer and I don't ever want to be one. This had me worried, I had no idea where this child's parents were, they might be dead. That seems very likely. Soon after though, some kind of military vehicle pulled up and two enemy soldiers got out. One of them shouted some kind of command but I couldn't quite make it out. I looked at what the toddler was sitting on with a sense of regret but it was the only thing available. I'm sorry little fellow. I tried to use this object as a weapon but this very sharp pain shot through my whole body for barely an instant and then everything just went black. I felt nothing, not just no pain but literally nothing. That's when things got really weird. I woke up and nothing was the same, everything was much higher up for one thing but I felt different as well, just the make up and how I moved... everything. It was as if I wasn't even a bear anymore... in fact, I'm pretty certain that I wasn't. This of course presented an entirely knew chalange that I never even imagined could be possible, in fact, I'm still not exactly sure how it was or even who... or what I was was in the first place. Despite these challenges though, I managed to kill the three enemy soldiers and one of them had fought back. One. Again, why not the other two? Afterwards, a terrifying thought entered my head that one of them might be the child's father. Oh god, what have I done, Journal? The child came over to me without fear. I'm not sure if he didn't see me kill the soldiers, if he's too young to understand, or too numb from where he is. Obviously I hoped for the first but the last seemed likely. I was even more surprised when he climb on top of me but I did nothing to object. He was pretty cute actually and with that, my conscious isn't screaming as loud as it would probably be otherwise. Which, even though it's still screaming, is a relief. Comment and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Category:Blog posts